


Anew

by ToxicTraitor



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: After the events of the Legion, Maiev attempts to lock Illidan back up.  Yet, she is weak for him and finds that she is unable to keep herself from kissing him.  With her feelings revealed, Illidan gives her a choice to make.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Kudos: 8





	Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, tis I again. I must remind you that I am a fool and I know nothing of lore. But fear not, I have come to supply more of my awful writing because I am in love with these two. I meant for this to be raunchy but somehow it turned out much softer.
> 
> I hope, for those of you joining me, that you will have a grand time in the Shadowlands.

The sounds of rattling chains echo throughout the destroyed hallways. Maiev’s confident footfall signals the other wardens of her return. They quickly stop their chores and turn to bow in her direction. She ignores them all. She has much more important matters to attend to, such as the man she is dragging along behind her.

Illidan does not fight her. He follows along patiently. He’s done enough running in his life. After all the work he has done to help put a stop to the burning Legion, he’s decided that even jail is a welcome enough vacation spot.

“Leave us be.” Maiev orders harshly. “I will not have enough one of you betray my trust and set this one free again. I will have none of you obverse me as I seal him into his cell.”

The other wardens hurry to get out of her way. They’ve seen Maiev in action, none of them want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

Once they have all scampered away, Maiev makes her way to one of the few remaining cells that have remained intact. So much of this building has been destroyed by recent attacks, yet they’ve managed to keep it together to keep their criminals imprisoned. 

Except that this cell is far from being intact. For the average man, they would be stuck here completely once the door is sealed. But Illidan is not the average man. He can hear the wind rushing above his head from the hole in the ceiling. He can fly to freedom, if he wants to.

Maiev locks Illidan’s wrists to the wall. They’re held to it with a chain, a flimsy chain that won’t hold him for more than a few minutes.

“Do you really think this will hold me, Maiev?” Illidan questions her sanity. Surely she must have a spell to strengthen this hold or something.

“Do not question me, Illidan.” Maiev snaps.

Illidan laughs. “You’ve finally lost your edge.”

That does it. Maiev grabs his chin roughly, tipping his face up to hers. “Do not mock me.”

Her heart races in her chest as she grips onto his jaw. They’ve been close before but there’s a certain intimacy that runs through her as she touches him now. She runs her thumb over his lips.  _ Soft _ . She finds herself lost in the way that his lips feel, soft and warm in a way that she isn’t used to seeing him. His lips part under her touch, his hot breath washing over her fingertips. 

She cannot stop herself from crushing her lips against his. She kisses him like she’s no more than a starving animal that has just been offered food. She kisses him like he’s the air she needs after she’s been drowning in the darkest ocean. She kisses him, despite who he is and how much of her life she has committed to ending his existence.

She breaks away from him like he burns her. She gasps, disgusted with herself. Why did she allow herself to be so weak? How could she let herself sink so low?

“Maiev…” Illidan’s voice has lost its sarcasm. He’s no longer teasing her. 

“What spell have you put me under?” Maiev asks, her voice is too breathless for her liking.

“I haven’t done anything to you, Maiev. You and I both know that this moment was inevitable.” Illidan answers. His voice is calm, earnest. 

Inevitable? How had this been inevitable? She hates him, she hates every fiber of his being. She trusts her goddess, but how had Elune allowed such an abomination to exist? His horns, his wings, his  _ actions _ … Maiev should be disgusted but she finds that she isn’t. Instead of disgust, she finds longing. She longs for him.

She chased after him for so long that she had lost everything else that made her who she was. She sacrificed so much to stop him, and yet, when she did, she found that she missed him. Her only comfort was in knowing that he was close by. She would often visit him, just to be near him.

“Maiev.” Illidan calls her name. 

She’s stronger than this. She’s strong enough to fight these feelings and to push them away. Yet, the way that he calls to her makes her want to go to him. She wants to be by his side. She wants to stay with him, with no more fear of him running, with no more of these endless chases. 

“Do not say my name.” Maiev hisses.

She knows why she chose  _ this  _ cell of all her options. The whole reason she had chosen this one is because she knows that Illidan will be able to break free. Truthfully, she wants him to go. She wants him to have his freedom, even if it means that he will be gone from her life again.

“Tell me, then. If you wish for me to stay here, locked up like a dog, then I shall. I won’t run from you anymore.” Illidan starts. “If you want me to go, however, then I will leave and you can do as you may. If you want to continue to hound after me, then I will provide for you a chase worthwhile.”

Maiev hesitates. Deep down, she knows what she wants, she is just unable to admit it to him.

“Go.” Maiev answers, finally. “Leave.”

Illidan breaks free of his chains with one quick snap of his wrists. He throws a quick glance at Maiev, unsure if he should say more or if he should go without another word.

In the end, he decides that he will kiss her once more. He guides her face up to his and she does not fight him. She waits quietly for his kiss, tenderly eager to be touched by him again. He pushes the hair from her face and presses his lips to hers. She melts into him, her body presses against him with a yearning that has ached them both for over ten thousand years.

He touches her face lightly one last time before he takes off for the skies. Maiev watches him from the cell as he leaves. She silently lifts up her glaive as a small smile spreads on her face, now the hunt can start anew.


End file.
